


Acceptance

by NukeRose



Series: Acceptance [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor finds out the real reason why his father is so unaccepting of his sexuality, and Adam takes steps down the path towards not only accepting Connor's sexuality, but also reconciliation with a sibling he has not spoken to in 25 years...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olive Branch Extended.

Connor's POV:

I sat on the couch in the living room of our house, staring at my cell phone in my hand, trying to work up the gumption to call my Mom and discuss moving in with her. Simultaneously, I was trying not to think of what was going on. My whole life was spinning out of control, it seemed.

Trying not to think about the highly embarrassing talk with my dad after he caught Jude and I in the midst of a shirtless make out session. How it devolved into a shouting match, which ended in me screaming at him that I wanted to go live with Mom in Los Angeles, shocking him into silence. I knew my Mom was perfectly fine with my sexuality and relationship with Jude. She likes all of the pictures I post of us on Facebook, and is always leaving some form of fangirly comment on them.

Trying not to think of the heartbroken look on Jude's face when I told him I was moving to live in LA with my mom. Trying not to think about how much better of a person Jude is than me, and how a day later he had given the move his blessing because he loved me and wanted me to feel safe and accepted for who I am.

He said he loves me.

Jude Adams-Foster loves me.

I loved Jude Adams-Foster, and I told him so.

And now I was leaving him.

I know he was only being stoic about it for my sake, as he told me L.A wasn't that far of a distance, and that he could always take a train to see me. And yeah, there are trains from San Diego to Los Angeles, but train tickets cost money and we would still barely ever get to see each other. I had only been with Jude officially for two and a half months, and now because of my thrice damned father, that was potentially ruined.

I kicked the coffee table in front of me and emitted a strangled sob to vent some of my frustration. In my frustrated haze, I used my bad foot, and a spike of pain shot up my spine. I hissed in anger, and glared at the offending object as if it had done me a grievous injury.

"Um. Connor?"

I turned to see my Dad standing in the doorway, looking at me with a concerned look. I instantly felt a spike of anger and irritation as he stood there staring at me.

"What?" I said shortly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I spat.

The _'no thanks to you'_ tacked onto the end went unsaid.

My Dad sighed.

"You talked to your mom yet?" He asked tiredly.

"I was just about to call her." I responded crossly.

My Dad sighed sadly.

"They were right all along." He whispered to himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked rudely.

"Lena and your mom." He explained, "They said I would end up driving you away."

"Yeah, well, if you tried harder than that wouldn't be happening would it?" I spat at him angrily, "I mean, for god sake Dad! You accused me of trying to have sex with him! WE'RE THIRTEEN, DAD! He can't even hear the word 'sex' spoken aloud before he starts blushing, so how are we gonna have sex!?! The thought of having sex this early TERRIFIES ME! I told you after it happened that neither of us were ready yet, but you weren't listening, like FUCKING USUAL!"

"Watch your language." Dad warned, "I know you're upset, and you have a right to be, but you do not swear at me. I'm still your father."

"Act like it then." I snarled, my anger getting the better of my judgment, "You may by my biological father, but that's basically it at this point. A real dad would accept his son for who he is. A real dad wouldn't care if his son was gay and in love with a boy!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE THAT YOU'RE GAY!" Dad shouted at me, "I CARE THAT IT COULD GET YOU AND JUDE KILLED!"

My mouth snapped shit when that left his mouth. I stared at him in shock.

"W-what?" I muttered.

"Do you not realize how dangerous it is out there for people like you and Jude?" Dad continued, "Does the name Matthew Shephard ring a bell?"

I shook my head in the negative.

"He was torture and beaten in Laramie, Wyoming back in the nineties." Dad explained, "Those animals tied him to a fence and left him to die. He died in the hospital a few days later. He's the guy the hate crimes law is named after."

"That was in the nineties, Dad..." I tried to interject, because surely in 2014 it would have gotten better.

"It doesn't matter, Connor." Dad cut me off, "In Uganda, homosexuality is punishable with death by hanging. Hell, gay marriage isn't even legalized here yet! You'll have to deal with nasty comments, hateful looks and so much more just by walking down the street holding Jude's hand. The last thing I think I could handle, is another person in my family getting hurt for something out of their control."

I stared at him for a second as what he had just said fully set in on me.

"Wait. Another person in the family?" I asked cautiously.

Dad winced and instantly looked like he regretted speaking at all.

"Did I ever tell you about your Uncle Jason?" Dad asked softly.

"What?" I exclaimed, confused, "Dad, I don't have an uncle."

"Yes you do." Dad said, "I haven't spoken to him in since I was fourteen though."

"Why not?" I asked.

Dad looked sad.

"That's my fault." He said, "The last time we spoke, I said many things I now regret. Things I would take back in a heartbeat if I could."

"What was he like?" I asked.

"Your uncle... he was... he was one of a kind." Dad said, "Let's just say that he was a rebel. Always flying in the face of everything that our parents considered appropriate. My mom and dad are old fashioned, conservative, deeply religious. It's one of the reasons why I don't want them finding out about you and Jude being b-boyfriends. They would throw a fit. My father especially. He would probably try to have you exorcised."

Dad took a breath.

"Anyway. My parents hated many things growing up." Dad continued, "I didn't hold much to their ideals either, but after living with their homophobia for eighteen years, it rubbed off on me too. My brother on the other hand, took pleasure in flouting their beliefs at every chance he had."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, for example, my parents have always hated metal music." Dad said, "They still do. I loved it, and I still do. I would listen to it in secret. My brother, in his infinite wisdom, joined a thrash metal band as their lead singer right after he turned eighteen, started writing the very music my parents called satanic garbage."

I grinned at that, and my dad couldn't help the small grin spreading over his face either.

"Church every Sunday, he would always skip off." Dad continued, "Got a tattoo on his arm when he turned eighteen just to piss them off. Dyed his hair black and nearly gave them a heart attack. Dressed in black leather. Typical stereotypical metal head. I looked up to him. I didn't get why they were always so mad at him. He's eight years older than me. When they kicked him out when he was nineteen, I was only eleven. Mom and Dad tried to fill my head with all kinds of stuff. I ignored most of it."

Dad took a shaky breath.

"When I was fourteen. We got a call from a hospital in L.A." Dad said shakily, "He had gotten the crap beaten out of him at a bar. We went up to see him, my parents rather reluctantly. We were met in the waiting room by this guy, long red hair, tall lanky build, wearing blue jeans and a denim jacket with a Misfits T-shirt under it. Kind of looked like Cliff Burton."

"Who's Cliff Burton?" I asked, confused.

"Metallica's dead bassist. God rest him." Dad said.

Dad looked down.

"That was the day I met my brothers boyfriend." Dad whispered.

My eyes went wide.

"What?" I sputtered, unable to form much in the way of a coherent sentence.

"Yeah. I know." He said, "I'm not even gonna repeat the things my parents and I said that day. Just thinking of it makes me sick."

He took another deep breath.

"The reason he was beaten up, was because he was leaving a gay bar." He continued, "Some assholes ambushed him. That's what I'm afraid will happen to you or Jude."

He sniffled and reached out and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your life is gonna be so much harder now, buddy." He said, "People are gonna look down on you because you fell in love with another boy. There will be people out there who will want to hurt you and Jude, and that's the last thing I want. I don't want either of you getting hurt..."

"Even Jude?" I asked hopefully.

I don't know why it meant so much to me to hear that my dad might care about my boyfriends wellbeing at least a little. He's already gone further down the road to accepting who I am than he ever has, to me this was like jogging another ten miles down said road.

Dad sighed.

"I'll admit, that you've picked somebody good for yourself." Dad admitted, "You two fit together so well. You genuinely care for each other. You had the good sense to pick somebody with enough character, courage, pride, back bone and attitude. Trust me, that kids got plenty of attitude. He looked like he was gonna punch me when I told him he couldn't see you in the hospital. And I'll admit that he's grown on me in the time that you've been dating him. He's a good kid. He reminds me of Jason too. He's not afraid, or if he is he hides it well. He's passed all the tests."

"Tests?" I asked.

"Every significant other brought into the Stevens family goes through the same thing." Dad said, "Jude passed the tests."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you... d-do you really m-mean that?" I stammered.

"Yes, Connor. I do." He said softly, "I'm sorry I never said it before, but I'm so proud of you."

"Y-you are?"

"Yeah. I am, kiddo." Dad said, "I'm sorry I haven't seemed so supportive. It wasn't my intention. I won't stop you from moving to L.A. to live with your mom if that's what you really want, but just remember that you'll always have a home here."

"Jude is always welcome here, too." Dad said, before a evil smirk set in on his face, "Just do me a favor and close your door next time you two decide to make out without your shirts on."

"DAAAAAAAD!" I moaned loudly, "Stooop!"

"Hey, I'd be teasing you just as much if it had happened with a girl." Dad teased with a smirk, "It means my baby boy is growing up. As long as you two don't go further than that..."

"Dad..." I said warningly.

"... Then I don't care what you do." Dad finished, "I just don't want to lose you. I'm not perfect, and I know I've already been given so many of them, but I'm asking for one more chance to prove it."

I searched his face, searching for a crack in the sincere facade but could find none.

"Fine." I whispered, "But this is the last one. The first sign of you relapsing into your homophobia, and I'm leaving for L.A."

"Fair enough."

"I'm gonna go see Jude and tell him the good news." I said.

"Take a bag with you and you can spend the night." Dad said.

I turned to stare at him in shock.

"What happened to no sleepovers?" I asked.

"Hey, you wanted accepting. This is me trying to be accepting." He said.

I stared at him for a few moments before allowing a small smile to slip over my face.

"Thanks Dad."

 


	2. "I'm not going to leave you..."

Connor's POV:

I quickly packed a bag with some clothes and raced from the house towards my old bicycle. I secured my helmet and quickly pedaled the ten minute bike ride to Jude's house. When I arrived I didn't even bother knocking on the door, because I never did anymore. Lena told me that I was always welcome, and I even knew where the spare key was hidden (under a loose rock in the flower bed).

The house was silent, and I walked through to the kitchen to find Stef and Lena sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Hey Connor." Stef said.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Brandon and AJ are at Mike's. Mariana and Jesus are at the mall. Callie is working at the diner. Jude is up in his room." Lena listed.

"It's lunch and Jude's not eating?" I asked, "That's unusual, he's been pigging out lately."

I turned to head up the stairs.

"Connor, before you go upstairs, can we talk for a sec?" Lena asked me.

I nodded and proceeded into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Stef said.

"Jude hasn't spoken much in the last few days." Lena continued, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, something did. But as of about fifteen minutes ago it isn't a problem anymore." I explained vaguely.

"What happened?" Stef asked.

"Did Lena already tell you about... how Jude and I... gotcaughtmakingoutshirtlessbymydad?" I stammered at a high speed to avoid too much embarrassment.

"Yes she did." Stef said, "There's no need to be so embarrassed about it, Connor. All teenagers do it. As long as it doesn't go any further..."

"It won't." I interjected quickly, "Jude and I have discussed it already. At length. Neither of us are ready for sex yet."

"Now why couldn't Jesus have been this sensible?" Stef asked rhetorically.

"I don't wanna know, do I?" I guessed.

"Nope. Anyway, you were telling us what happened." Lena said, changing back to the original subject.

"Well, my dad caught us. When he got back from dropping Jude off, he all but accused me of being a slut, basically. Ranting about how inappropriate what Jude and I was doing is. I made the decision that I wanted to go live with my mom in Los Angeles. As you can probably guess, Jude didn't take the news very well, even though he gave it his blessing, so to speak."

"What do you mean by blessing?" Stef asked.

I blushed, and smiled softly, staring down at my wristwatch.

"He told me that he saw my face while I was watching Callie's adoption." I explained, "Everybody knows that I wear my emotions on my sleeve. When Callie was talking about how nice it is to have a real family again. One that's there for her every step of the way, no matter the difficulty. I realized how much I wished I had that, and Jude has always been able to read me like a book, so he saw it right away. He told me that maybe I should go live with my mom, because he wanted me to be safe and happy because..."

"Because what?" Lena asked.

"Because... because he loves me." I whispered, "He told me he loves me, and I said it back. He told me that Los Angeles wasn't that far away, and he could always take a train to come visit."

I couldn't help the small goofy smile that stretched my face when I said that.

Stef and Lena looked at me in shock.

"Jude told you he loves you?" Stef asked.

I nodded, still smiling.

"That's... a big deal for him, Connor." Lena continued, "It takes a lot for Jude to say that to somebody, given what he went through as a kid in foster care."

"I know." I said, "He's told me some of the worst stories he has to tell. He's told me some, that according to him, he hasn't told another living soul."

"What has he told you exactly?" Lena asked carefully, "Anything that could be a cause for concern?"

"No." I said.

In truth, some of the things Jude told me were pretty scary. Like how in his third foster home, his older foster brothers used to put stuff in the younger kid's food which could make them sick. This explained why Jude always liked to either watch his food be made, or prefer to make it himself.

He told me about how his last foster father tried to beat him half to death because he caught Jude wearing one of his ex wife's old dresses, and how Callie had stopped it by taking a baseball bat to the windshield of his car.

He told me how he actually gnawed through a raw potato once because he was so desperate for something to eat and his foster mother didn't care. He told me about the Olmsteads, the family whose son raped Callie.

"Okay then." Lena said, "Well, Jude's upstairs, you can head on up. Keep the door cracked."

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Connor, how many times do I have to tell you that you can call me Lena?" She asked.

"I try, but it's too weird calling you by your first name." I responded as I headed up the stairs.

Jude's door was closed, so I knocked.

"Come in."

I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it until it was only cracked.

"Hey." Jude said, smiling at me softly. I noticed immediately that his smile was veiling his sadness.

"Hey, Jude." I said, stepping into the room and setting the bag down on the floor next to his bed.

He looked at the bag in confusion.

"What's with the bag?" He asked nervously, "Are you leaving for L.A already?"

"No." I said, "I'm not. I'm spending the night."

"How'd you bribe your dad into allowing that?" He snarked.

I laughed.

"Dad and I had a long talk before I came over here. It isn't a problem anymore." I explained.

I sat down in his bean bag chair and stared at him.

"When are you leaving for L.A, anyway?" Jude asked, the dread of the answer clear in his voice.

"Um, about that..."

"I swear to god, Connor Stevens, if you say tomorrow, I am going to dismember you." Jude deadpanned.

"Damn, why so violent, Judicorn?" I teased, drawing out his hated nickname.

His eyes narrowed in anger.

"You dare use that name, when yours isn't any better, _Connie_?" He hissed back.

"Touché." I conceded jokingly, "And no it isn't tomorrow, to answer your original question."

"Then when is it?" He asked.

"Um, I'm not." I finally said.

His eyes darted to meet mine.

"Connor... are you serious right now?" He asked slowly, "Because, if this is a joke, it isn't funny..."

"Dead serious, Jude." I said, getting up out of the beanbag chair and crawling on top of the bed next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder, "I'm not going to leave you."

"You can't just stay here for me, Connor." Jude said, fighting against every urge he had to just take what I said and rejoice, "What about your dad? I thought..."

"We've come to an understanding." I said, "Apparently, I'm not the only gay Stevens."

Jude's eyes bulged.

"Who?" He asked.

"Apparently I have an Uncle. Jason Stevens is his name." I continued, "I didn't even know he existed until now. Apparently Dad hasn't spoken to him in 25 years. Apparently my uncle got bashed and it almost killed him. Dad's scared the same thing will happen to us. That's why he always freaked out so much."

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" He asked, "I mean, he hasn't given either of us much reason to trust him, has he? What if he's just making this stuff up?"

"He's not. I know when he's lying." I said, "He's like me. He wears his emotions on his sleeve. He's telling the truth."

"What if he just goes back to his old pattern?" Jude asked.

"I told him, that if he did, I would take off to L.A. and he would lose me for good." I said.

Jude let out a sigh and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his head.

"So you're not leaving?" He asked again.

"No, Jude. I'm not leaving." I whispered, "Oh, and he said for us to close the door the next time we make out shirtless at my house."

Jude snorted and laughed.

We made eye contact.

"I love you Jude." I told him, "So much."

"I love you too, Connor." He responded.

He leaned in a pressed a soft kiss to my lips, which deepened with my response.

"Hey, bro. I.... WOAH!"

Jude and I pulled apart and stared at Jesus, standing awkwardly in the door.

"Can I help you with something?" Jude asked sassily, an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Well, you can start by telling me when this happened." Jesus said, gesturing to the pair of us.

I raised my eyebrow at Jude.

"You never told Jesus we were together, did you?" I deadpanned.

"Well, when would I have had the chance?" Jude asked, "Right after we got together, he was in a car crash, and then as soon as he was let out of the hospital he left for boarding school, and we never talk on the phone. I didn't have the time to do it."

"Um. Still standing here." Jesus said.

"I can see that." Jude retorted, "We got together the day before the big accident, Zeus. I was gonna sit everybody down and tell them at dinner that night, but that never ended up happening. I went up to see him in the hospital. I stood up to Mr. Stevens, and with a little help from momma, and some well timed tears, he cave and let me in."

"You guys out at school too?" Jesus asked.

"Yes, against our will." I grumbled, "Our friend Taylor outed us."

"Tsk Tsk. That's rule number one if you have a gay friend. No outing. Even I know that one." Jesus said, "Congrats though, little bro. Two and a half months it's been? Your guys' relationship already holds the record for longest running in the family. Probably longer than all of Brandon's, Callie's, Mariana's and my relationships combined."

"I thought you didn't like me, though?" I pointed out.

"Last time I saw you, you were the little punk who kissed my little brother in a tent and started playing with his feelings and leading him on." Jesus deadpanned, "Of course I didn't like you. Now though, you seem to have pulled your head from your ass and done what you should have done months ago and asked him out."

"How did you know about the kiss in the tent?" Jude and I chorused, both of us alarmed.

"You talk in your sleep, almost as much as you grind your teeth, little brother." Jesus continued, "If I recorded some of the shit I've heard you say in your sleep, I would have at least a decade's worth of blackmail material."

"Like what?" Jude asked.

"I'm not saying. I don't want to make your boyfriend uncomfortable."

"Why not?" Jude asked.

"Half of them involve him." Jesus deadpanned.

I choked on air.

"Um, yeah let's not." I agreed with Jesus, "So, you don't hate me anymore then?"

"Nah, man." Jesus said, "Anybody with eyes can see how happy you two are with each other. Even if it did take you a while and a bullet to the foot for it to actually happen."

"Thanks, big brother." Jude said, "Now what did you need? You're sort of interrupting something."

"Oh, I just needed to get some clothes to change into." Jesus said, gesturing to his stained shirt, "Mariana spilt a cup of marinara sauce on me at the mall."

"Is it me or has she gotten clumsier lately?" Jude asked.

"Seems like it." Jesus said, pulling off his shirt, causing me to look away.

I caught Jude looking at me with an amused look before rolling his eyes.

"Okay, see you later guys." Jesus said as he exited the room, "Don't get into too much trouble."

"See ya, Zeus." Jude said, while I waved.

Jude turned back to me, his eyes flickering down to my lips and back to my eyes.

"Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?" He asked.

"Haha. And you call me needy."

"Shut up and kiss me." Jude said dramatically with an over exaggerated pout.

And, well... who was I to deny my boyfriend his wish?


	3. Reconciliation

Adam's POV:

I sat in my car in downtown San Diego, gazing up at the expensive office building I was parked in front of. The top floor housed a company that my brother was, apparently, the vice president in. It surprised me to find out that my brother had been so close by for all these years, and I had never known. Of course, even a month ago if I had known I would not have done anything about it due to my own shame and the small fact that I was kind of an asshole.

For an instant, I contemplated driving off, but I banished that instinct as soon as it crossed my mind. I shut the car off, and got out. I walked into the lobby of the building, and I approached the receptionist desk cautiously, wondering how exactly I should approach this situation I was about to throw myself into. I knew that flying on instinct wasn't going to cut it anymore. It had given me nothing but problems over the past few months. My instincts were almost always wrong nowadays.

They say the definition of insanity is repeating the same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome. If that's truly the case, then I guess I was batshit insane then, wasn't I?

Maybe that was my problem? Going by instinct instead of rationally thinking about something in depth and only then choosing the best course of action once all the facts were present. Yeah. I really should have been doing that from the start of this mess with Connor. If I'd thought about it rationally that day at the batting cages when I witnessed Jude's hand linger a bit too long during that pat on the back, I would have realized that Connor made no move to shrug it off, and that there was a better way to handle it.

But no, I was too blinded by my fear of what happened to Jason happening to Connor, that instead of sitting my son down on the couch and asking him about Jude, and asking about Connor's own feelings on the subject, I blustered around like a Neanderthal and banned Connor from hanging out with him. If I had taken the time to think about it, I would have come to the realization the Connor might not be straight a lot earlier. I mean, I've even spoken to his mother about this before. It was the first time we'd had a civil conversation since the divorce. The signs had always been there, I'd just ignored them.

After Connor got shot, and he came out to me in a haze of pain and frustration, my first instinct was to find a suitable scapegoat, and Jude was the perfect one. In my mind, at the time, it was Jude's fault for putting these thoughts in my sons head, and my instinct was to remove the problem completely. In my mind the only way to do that was to stop any form of contact between the two, so I left the room without a word and told Stef and Lena the bullshit story about Connor saying it was all Jude's idea to sneak out and drink.

When I found out that Connor had managed to send word to Jude of his coming out via borrowing his friend Taylor's phone, I told him that he was not allowed to have any form of contact with Jude and that I would be pulling him from Anchor Beach. His reaction was not at all what I had expected. I expected him to bow to my demands like he always had.

Instead, he kicked me right in the nuts with his good foot, and when I doubled over in pain, he took advantage of the minimal distance between my face and his arm to throw a punch at me. And it hurt. It knocked me on my ass. The doctors had to sedate him, because he tried to get out of the bed and take another swing, shouting at me the whole time. When he woke back up the next day, he glared at me with a look of hate that would have been terrifying to anybody else, but to me was written off as teenage petulance.

You'll get over it, I told him.

He told me to, and I quote, get the fuck out and don't come back unless Jude was with me. It shocked me just enough to make me leave the room, and imagine my surprise to find Jude stomping down the corridor, a look of determination set on his face. He marched up to me and told me he wanted to see Connor and wasn't leaving until he did, and again I told him no. The glare he gave me would probably have frozen a normal man's blood. He ducked around me and sat next to the door. I called Lena and all but demanded her presence.

As it turns out, that was probably the best thing I could have done. God bless Lena for talking at least a small amount of sense into me. I was thinking about Jason the whole time I spoke to her about not wanting Connor to be gay, I just didn't vocalize it. Instead, I went against everything my brain was telling me and marched up to the crying boy sitting outside my sons hospital room.

"Get up. You can see him." I had told him, "And I swear, if you hurt him, you and I will have some serious problems."

The not so subtle threat barely phased him at all. All it succeeded in doing was getting him stop crying, and cause him to resume glaring at me hatefully until I opened the door to Connor's room.

Then, months later, after returning home from dropping Jude off following my catching him and Connor making out with no shirts on, my blustering came back in full force. Instead of doing what I should have done and had a calm discussion with my son, I ended up insulting my son and his boyfriend. Finally having had enough, Connor snapped and told me that he wanted to go live in L.A with his mother, my ex-wide Melissa. A day later, Jude asked me why I was sending Connor away, and I corrected him, telling him that Connor wanted to go live with his mom.

The look of heartbreak on that kids face... I caused that. It was a look that I had seen on Connor's face too many times before.

I spent the next week thinking, and it led to my heart to heart with Connor, and my revealing the existence of his uncle, and the story that went with it. Looking back now, I realize, of course, how astonishingly stupid I was. Telling a teenager he was not allowed to do something? The quickest way to insure its occurrence. He would have found a way to see Jude against my instructions.

Pulling a kid from school just four weeks before the school year was due to end, causing him to have to repeat a grade, simply to stop him from being around his crush? Not only was it a waste of money, but it was damaging to his school career and future in the world.

Assuming that, after catching my son in a shirtless makeout session with his boyfriend, that he was already having sex? It could have been avoided with one simple conversation, one simple question, and then maybe copious amounts of playful teasing. But nooooo, I have to be the blustering asshole and jump to conclusions, and it almost completely destroyed my relationship with my son.

I shook myself from my thoughts and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yes sir?" The receptionist asked, sounding supremely bored.

"I'm looking for Jason Stevens, is he available?" I asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist asked politely, although it didn't take a genius to see that the politeness was false.

"No, but... he'll want to see me." I said nervously, "Tell him it's a family matter. He'll understand."

"One moment please." She said, picking up a phone and dialing a number, "Yes Mr. Stevens, there's somebody here to speak to you. Says it's family business... yes sir."

She hung up the phone and put it down.

"Mr. Stevens is in a meeting, but he has instructed us to allow you to wait in his office. A security guard will escort you to his office."

I was lead to an elevator, and ten minutes later I was led into a corner office.

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. The view was beautiful. You could see most of the city. My attention was drawn next to the pictures on the wall. Various things. Among them, I found a associates, bachelors, masters, and doctorate degrees.

"Never did do anything halfway, did you big brother?" I mumbled to myself.

The desk was polished mahogany, and it looked like it had cost a fortune. Sitting atop the desk was a framed photograph, one that I hadn't seen in years. It was taken when I was six, and when Jason was fourteen. It was us standing on a small pier. I held a fishing pole in my hand, and Jason was using my head as a resting place for his elbow. I was laughing in the picture, and I couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled up at the sight of the picture.

"Good times." A voice behind me said, "Me and my baby brother when we were little."

I froze, and put down the photo.

I gulped, and turned around.

Well, he definitely didn't look like a metal head anymore.

His once long, died black hair was now styled and wavy and returned to its original chestnut brown color. The only piercing that remained was one single silver hoop earring. He carried with him a polished cane, and as he stepped forward I noticed a slight limp. It was undoubtedly leftover from the gay bashing. He was dressed impeccably, in a black suit much like the one I had picked out for this occasion.

"What can I do for you?" Jason asked, still completely unaware of who I was, "Kylie said it was family business."

He sat down at his desk, and started writing on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Please, sit down." He said politely.

"Yes, uh..." I stumbled over my words.

"Are my parents suing me again?" Jason asked in a deadpan voice, "Because they aren't getting a penny out me. Just like the last three times they've tried."

"Um, no. It's not about our parents." I said slowly, looking at my hands.

"Then what is it... wait, a second."

I looked up to see him squinting at me.

"What did you just say?" Jason asked.

"I said it wasn't about your parents." I repeated.

"No... you said it wasn't about _our_ parents." He said, still staring at me.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"I'm, uh. I'm just gonna go..." I muttered, rising from my chair and turning back towards the door.

"Adam?"

I froze again, and turned back around.

He had rose from his chair and was slowly approaching me. I found myself shaking as he stopped in front of me.

"Is that you, little brother?"

I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact.

"Holy shit, it is." Jason exclaimed, "Adam, look at me."

Hesitantly, I looked up into my brothers eyes.

"It's good to see you." Jason said.

I released a breath I didn't even realize I had been holding. I don't know what prompted me to do it, but I didn't think as I lunged forward and drew my brother into a tight hug. He stiffened upon contact, but relaxed after a moment.

"It's good to see you too, Jace." I said.

At the sound of his old nickname, he returned the hug.

I stood there hugging my brother for a couple of minutes, hardly believing that it was actually happening.

"Sorry about that." I said, releasing him from the embrace.

"It's fine. Come on, sit down. We have a lot to talk about." He said.

We move to sit down on the couch in the corner of the office.

"So, what brings you here, Adam?" He asked after a few moments silence, "It's been twenty five years."

"I know." I said softly, "Twenty five too many."

"Why the change of heart?" Jason asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "I seem to recall you telling me that I deserved to die of AIDS and that you hoped you never saw me again."

I winced violently.

"I... I'm sorry, Jace." I mumbled, "If I could take back what I said that day... you gotta know I would."

"... I know, bro. It's fine. I'm over it. But I still wanna know why the change of heart." He pressed.

"Well, I should probably start with the fact that you have a nephew." I started.

"REALLY?" He exclaimed delighted, "How old is he?"

"He's going to be fourteen later this month." I said, "His name's Connor."

"Ha, you named him after Grandpa?" He clarified, "What did Melissa think about that?"

"We've uh, been divorced for over a year." I revealed.

"Oh. Damn, sorry man. That sucks." He consoled, wincing in sympathy.

"...Yeah. It was my own fault. I drove her away." I said, "Anyway, back to Connor. It turns out karma and fate are the cruelest of bitches."

"Why is that?" Jason asked.

"My son started dating recently." I continued, "He's in his first relationship. He's dating his best friend."

"That's good. What's the lucky girl's name?" Jason asked.

"Ha. HIS name is Jude."

Jason did a double take.

"W-W-What?" Jason babbled.

"Yeah. My son is gay." I said.

That was the first time I've ever said those words without wincing or stuttering.

Jason stared at me for a second, and then another... before bursting into hysterical laughter.

It took him a few minutes to calm himself enough for speech.

"Sorry, but... ugh... that it fucking _delicious_." Jason purred, "I bet you nearly had a heart attack, huh?"

"And then some." I agreed.

We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I told him about you." I said.

"I told my kids about you too." Jason said.

"You have kids?" I asked, surprised.

"Yep, two. Boy and a girl. John and Cally." He said.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Surrogate." He answered.

"Ah." I said, "You still with whatshisname? The Cliff Burton lookalike?"

"Yeah. He doesn't really look like him anymore though." He said with a laugh, "Can still play a mean guitar, but he looks a lot different. We got married as soon as it was legal in California."

"That's good." I said, "I'm uh... I'm glad you're doing good."

"Thanks." He said.

More silence.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked him, "Connor, I mean."

He looked at me for a second before smiling lightly.

"I'd like that."

I drew my brother into another hug.

"I missed you, Addy."

I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek at the sound of my childhood nickname.

"I missed you too, Jace. I'm so sorry."

He rubbed a comforting circle in my back.

"Don't worry about it. It's already forgiven."

He pulled out of the embrace and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm just glad to have my baby brother back."


End file.
